The present invention relates to a collapsible and portable megaphone and particularly to such a megaphone which is conveniently collapsed for transport and storage.
Megaphones have been used for many years to project the voice of the user. Many megaphones have a generally conically shaped horn configuration, with a relatively small mouth opening which flares outwardly to the outermost broadcast end. Although various powered-type megaphones have been developed, the simplest megaphone merely relies on the horn effect to transmit the sound of the user outwardly from the user.
At public sports events, the spectators voice their approval/disapproval of occurences in play actions on a more or less continuous basis. The "home" field affect is well recognized in sporting events, wherein the home crowd which is generally the largest percentage of the spectators, can effect the outcome by verbally "getting into" the game. Thus, the cheering by the home spectators can psychologically effect the attitude and play of the home team. At such spectator events, one may see spectators forming their programs into a horn shaped configuration to more fully project their voice with that of the other spectators.
Collapsible megaphones of a more particular construction have been suggested in the prior art for many years, and from time to time folding megaphones have probably been commercially available. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 936,910, which issued Oct. 12, 1909 and is entitled Horn, discloses a megaphone which is formed from a relatively flat sheet having inclined side edges. The flat sheet can be wrapped into a horn shaped configuration with the side edges formed with projections and recesses to releasably connect the overlapping side edges and thereby produce a horn affect. The patent particularly discloses a structure which is adapted to have an end fold portion such that the sheet can also be used as a fan structure. The blank sheet is formed with various scored fold lines to provide appropriate folding in interconnection of the several cooperating parts.
These and similar megaphones are found in the prior art. For example, similar devices are also shown in other U.S. Patents.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 648,994 Porter 05/08/1900 936,910 Kingsley 10/12/1909 1,158,871 Tomlin 11/02/1915 1,504,170 Weins 08/05/1924 2,517,665 Hochstein 08/08/1950 2,790,504 Hooe 04/30/1957 ______________________________________
Although various forms of megaphones have been provided, a megaphone of a significant commercial availability has not been located.
The more complicated collapsible megaphones such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,504,170 which issued Aug. 5, 1924 are relatively costly and not particularly adapted to large sports events and the like. Other megaphones such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 936,910 which issued Oct. 12, 1909 do not have a mouthpiece for use by the spectator and would appear to be directed to a single use application.
There is a need for a relatively low cost megaphones which can be reused while maintaining the highly effective horn function.